


You're my world, and i'm yours

by cocochu



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: CEO AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, its not techno its mild, they are so in love it makes me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocochu/pseuds/cocochu
Summary: Just a few drabbles about the life of Mew and Gulf, and of course, their friends
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um....Hi. It's my first fic, so i hope you'll put up with me. Enjoy!

Mew entered the cafe, tired and hungry. He looked around, laptop in hand, and decided on a table in the corner. _CoZy,_ the cafe, certainly lived up to its name. It had a homey feel too it, potted plants, bookshelves filled with an array of books and steaming cups of coffee made it into a haven for people looking for some alone time.

Mew sat down and looked through the menu. Suddenly he heard someone speaking:"Hello. What would you like to have?". Mew froze. the voice sounded cute. It had a boyish feel to it, slightly squeaky yet deep all the same. He looked up, and he stopped breathing.

The man looked....beautiful. He was smiling and his nose was all scrunched up. He small ears, that were flushed red, doe eyes looking at him nervously, but with a bit of...mischievousness? _"Ah....so cute."_ Mew thought," _Would it be too cringy if I said I wanted to have him?"_

All of a sudden,he started blushing. Mew was puzzled for a second, and then it hit him. _"Did i say that out loud?" ._ "Yes.You did.", he replied. Mew grinned. "I'll have a caramel macchiato please.". No reply. "Um....hello...", Mew looked at his name tag,"...Gulf?". That seemed to knock him out of his stupor. "Uh... y-yes! I'll go get it!"

Mew smiled. He'll have to thank Kao for recommending this place to him, and maybe....a boyfriend.


	2. The day i met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew just wanted to spend some time alone to finish his work, he didn't expect that he'd start courting a man. Though, doesn't mean he regrets it.

Mew entered the cafe, tired and hungry. He looked around, laptop in hand, and decided on a table in the corner. _CoZy,_ the cafe, certainly lived up to its name. It had a homey feel too it, potted plants, bookshelves filled with an array of books and steaming cups of coffee made it into a haven for people looking for some alone time.

Mew sat down and looked through the menu. Suddenly he heard someone speaking:"Hello. What would you like to have?". Mew froze. the voice sounded cute. It had a boyish feel to it, slightly squeaky yet deep all the same. He looked up, and he stopped breathing.

The man looked....beautiful. He was smiling and his nose was all scrunched up. He small ears, that were flushed red, doe eyes looking at him nervously, but with a bit of...mischievousness? _"Ah....so cute."_ Mew thought," _Would it be too cringy if I said I wanted to have him?"_

All of a sudden,he started blushing. Mew was puzzled for a second, and then it hit him. _"Did i say that out loud?"_ "Yes.You did.", he replied. Mew grinned. "I'll have a caramel macchiato please." No reply. "Um....hello...", Mew looked at his name tag,"...Gulf?". That seemed to knock him out of his stupor. "Uh... y-yes! I'll go get it!"

Mew smiled. He'll have to thank Kao for recommending this place to him, and maybe....a boyfriend.

**Gulf POV**

_"OH MY GODDDDD!!!! Why did i stutter! I must have been looking like a weirdo to him."_

I felt someone tap my chin. It was P'Mild. "Alai wa, why are you pouting?" Mild asked. "N-nothing...", I said, knowing full well he'd tease me if I told him, but Mild, being the intuitive little shit he is, took one glance towards sex on legs and grinned.

"Oh....my little boy has grown up!"

"Phiiiii!!!!" "Phi what? Let me celebrate!" Mild said. "But whyyyyy!" I whined. "Because, you Mr. Kanawut, haven't even properly introduced yourself to any of the blind dates I set you up with! And now you are blushing like mad because of a guy whose you don't even know the name of!"

"Gah! Ssshhhh! He might hear yo-" I froze, realizing i had just confirmed Phi"s suspicions. Mild's grin grew impossibly wider. I cut him off before he had a chance of saying anything."Whatever, it's not like he likes me too. I mean we don't even know if he's gay."

"And that's where you're wrong, Gulf. My all-powerful gay radar can tell me if he's gay or not and i'm sure he's definitely gay. If not that, then he's definitely interested in you." "How do you know that?" I asked, puzzled, feeling hopeful, _"He's not creeped out?"_

"He's been staring at you for a long time now."

I whipped around and froze. He WAS staring at me, and our eyes met. I felt my face heat up and I quickly turned around again."Phi, he wants a caramel macchiato. Go." I said quietly, still blushing. Thankfully, he got the hint that I wanted to be alone for a while, and left. 

**Mew POV**

My eyes followed him as he went towards the kitchen and stopped. I could see him flailing around a bit, he was too cute, really. It took all i had not to just pounce on him, and then he pouted. He fucking POUTED. I felt this uncontrollable urge to kiss him, and I flopped onto the table in defeat. That's it. I'm making him mine.

Then, I saw another man tapping his chin. I again felt another urge. An urge to strangle this man, even though he looked friendly. He then looked towards me and grinned. I briefly wondered if he was taunting me, but then Gulf looked towards me. Our eyes met, and my breath was taken away for the second time in one day. _"Wow. No one's ever done that to me before."_

Suddenly, his face bloomed into a beautiful red, and he turned back. I internally squealed, not wanting to ruin the chances of us dating. I saw the other man leave, and Gulf just stood there waiting. I noticed his ears were still red. I groaned. _"This kid's gonna be the death of me, and we haven't even_ _talked for longer than 5 minutes."_

**Normal** **POV**

Gulf took the coffee and headed towards Mew's table. He felt so nervous, his heart feeling like it was going to burst. Mew was on his laptop, trying to distract himself from the cuteness that is Gulf. Gulf took a deep breath, and coughed. And when Mew instantly turned to him, grinning widely when he saw who it was, Gulf's heart melted. Feeling a bit bolder, he said "H-here's your coffee."

"Ah, thank you." Mew said as he took the coffee. Gulf squirmed a bit, wondering if he should go or stay. He was about to leave when Mew's hand grabbed his."Um...I was wondering, if you could talk to me for a bit?"

"....ok" Gulf mumbled shyly. He sat down on the seat in front of Mew,considering it ok as there weren't many other customers. Mew stared at him for a while and Gulf fidgeted under that intense stare. Finally, Mew broke the almost suffocating silence.

"I saw you looking at me earlier, and i'm sorry that i'm being so rude but...are you gay?" Gulf started sweating, worried that his heart was going to be broken, even though they just met. After a long silence, he hesitantly replied,"....Yes"

To his utter relief, Mew didn't show a face of disgust, rather he beamed. "I'm so glad....listen, I noticed that you were staring at me for a while so I wanted to ask...are you interested in me?"

"...Yes" Gulf replied blushing.

All of a sudden, Mew flopped onto the table. Gulf panicked. He started shaking him a bit when he jumped in surprise when Mew groaned. "Are you okay?" Gulf asked tentatively."Yes! i'm better than okay!" Mew shouted, sitting upright.

He was positively buzzing with anticipation. _"this means i have a chance right??"_ Mew thought hopefully. "Gulf, i'm interested in you too. I know we've just met, but...if you'll allow me to, i'd like to take you out on a date so that we can get to know each other. Wait, oh i'm so sorry! It must be weird for a stranger to just ask you out and make you chat with me even though you might be busy and..."

Mew babbled on and on, apologizing profusely. Gulf started to grin, until he burst into a fit of giggles. Mew noticing the cute noise,stopped talking and just stared at him whilst he laughed. Gulf stopped a while later, flushed and wiping his tears. Mew felt warm, but felt incredibly cold as he thought that Gulf was laughing because he thought his confession was a joke.

All those thoughts went out the window however as he heard his next sentence:"Yes, i'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you liked it! To be honest i was kinda nervous since i've only ever read fanfics for years. Also, kao means Kaownah, it's a nickname Mew gave him when they were kids.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of flirting, Mew and Gulf finally go on the promised date.

Mew was nervous. Mew suppasit was nervous. No no, you don't get it. THE Mew suppasit, who has men and women alike lined up, ready to do anything at the drop of a hat, is nervous. Now, why was he nervous? The answer is simple really. He is taking his bo- Gulf out on the date he promised the first time they met. They agreed to go to watch the new movie that came out, and then go to dinner after. They'd meet at the cinema, buy some popcorn and settle down. And maybe make out. That was still undecided.

Mew isn't sure why he likes the man so much. He's cute, funny and could be a shy little baby one moment and this bold little tiger the next, making Mew so very flustered. Oh, and he is so sweet, kind-did he mention that Gulf took home, cleaned and fed a little stray kitten? Or how his nose scrunches up like a bunny when he's laughing? Or how Mew feels his heart warm up when he whines, not to mention he feels something dark pooling in his stomach? Or how he-never mind. Mew's whipped.

But there's this underlying feeling he has that he knows is the true reason why he loves Gulf. He just doesn't know what.

**Gulf POV**

_"Wahhhhh! we're going on a date!! What if I stutter a lot? What if I make weird jokes or trip and fall? Aaah what should i wear what should i wear!!!!!!!"_ Someone taps me on my shoulder. I turn around, and see that it's P'mild. _"Oh yeah. i called him to help me."_

"Stop getting so stressed! You'll go bald at this rate!" P'Mild exclaims. "You're going to be just fine." he assures him,"As much as it wounds me to admit it, you are very handsome. And anyone can tell that Mew loves you a lot, he won't be disappointed even if you were to wear a sack and trip all the time" I look at him, feeling both better and slightly insulted.

"Thanks P'. what do you think i should wear?" "Personally, I think you should wear this low cut v-neck, it'll expose your collarbones and make you look sexy, i'm expecting you to come back with hickies you kno-" P'mild gets cut off as I smack him on the head.

"Don't say that!!" I say, going red like a tomato,"I'll pick one myself."

"Alai wa? Is little Gulfy embarrassed?" P'Mild teases. I stay quiet. I look through my clothes, and take out two shirts. One is light blue dress shirt with thin vertically aligned dark blue stripes with white, fitted jeans, and the other is a light, white sweatshirt with a little black rabbit on the corner paired with black skinny jeans. After much debate, i chose the first one.

"Hmm....not nearly as sexy as i wanted it to be, but it'll do." P'mild says. I raise my hand in warning, and he shrinks back. I go to change, but before that i say:"Thank you...P'." P'mild gives a sincere grin in return, which soon turns into a shit eating one. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mew will be gentle...in more ways than one!" and he runs off.

I grumble a bit, then go change. I have to be there at 4 after all.

**Mew POV**

I park my car in the parking lot at the cinema, and get out. _"Hopefully I look fine. Sheesh, I've spent two hours trying on outfits and worrying about how I look. If anyone were to see me like this, they'd think it was my first date."_

I was wearing a black sweatshirt with the word burberry in white on the front, tucked into black jeans. I was also wearing my silver hoops in my ears. My hair was parted a bit in the middle, towards the left.

I went towards the entrance and got some popcorn and drinks. I got the caramel ones for Gulf and the plain one for me. As i got out, I saw Gulf walking towards the ticket counter. I froze on the spot. To say that he looked handsome would be an understatement. _"How does he look so manly yet so delicate at the same time?"_

He seemed to be looking for me. I was just about to call him but then he looked right at me. Then, he broke into a huge, toothy smile. I melted. Felt my brain and my heart turn to goo. _"Awwww, he looks so cute!"_

Gulf came towards me. He stopped when he was about five inches away, fidgeting, and then shyly said:"Hi P'." My eyes softened, and I said,"Hello Yai nong." Instantly, his ears turned red. Such a shy baby.

I handed him his popcorn, and his eyes lit up immediately. "How did you know I like caramel P'?" Gulf asked, amazed. I chuckled and said,"I overheard you telling it to T'Mild."Gulf's mouth formed an o shape and he nodded. I noticed his hand was brushing mine. I grabbed and squeezed it, and he started blushing furiously.

"L-let's go, P'." Gulf said."Okay." 

**Gulf POV**

_"Aaaahh! My heart feels like it's going to burst!"_

We walked into the cinema hall, found our seats and sat down. I've been wanting to watch this movie for a while, so I was glad that P' is able to take me.After a while, the movie started playing. I looked towards P', and I saw him grinning. I felt my heart flutter. I've only known him for a week, but I was already so enamored.

I noticed for the first time that he hadn't let go of my hand, and I felt my cheeks heating up again. I squeezed his hand, and he held it tighter.

After two hours, the movie ended. When we got out of the cinema, Mew complained:"Aish, the movie was good but my butt's sore now." I laughed and said:"Ah i'm sorry I should've been more considerate," Mew opened his mouth to object,"The elderly shouldn't be sitting in one uncomfortable seat for two whole hours."

Mew gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I burst out laughing at his dumbstruck face. "Yah you!" He shouted and started tickling me. i wasn't a very ticklish person, but there was only one spot that I was extremely ticklish at, between the middle lower part of my back and my right hip. Unfortunately, he tickled me right there.

I laughed and laughed, begged him a lot to stop but he wouldn't listen. He only let go when I started crying from laughter. I took a few breaths and pushed him weakly. "Please don't do that again P'" I whined."I can't promise you that, Nong."

We were walking towards his car, _"why did it have to be so far?"_ When an unfamiliar voice called out P's name. I saw him freeze. _"why is he so scared?"_ I thought worriedly. Before I could ask, however, P' turned around and said:"Art?"

**Mew POV**

I felt scared. Why was Art here? Why now of all times?! _"I don't wanna lose Gulf. No, I **CAN'T** lose Gulf."_

"Looks like you got a new boyfriend, Mew. Which one is he, hmm.....the fifth one I think? What's so special about him? Is he good in bed?" Art said,smugly, as if he knew he is gonna win this battle. I wanted to speak but I felt terrified from the thought that Gulf might leave me, I wanted to console him, tell him that no, it's not what he thinks. I wanted to trust him, but we've only known each other for a week. He'll probably leave me.

To my complete surprise, Gulf was the one who broke the suffocating silence."Who are you?" I could see Art get confused for a bit, likely wondering why he didn't shut up completely, but he composed himself again. "Me? I'm Art Pakpoom, Mew's first boyfriend." 

I could see Gulf falter, but he said firmly and clearly:"So? That's supposed to affect me or something? Let me guess, you're trying to make me break up with P'mew by telling me all this right? You're trying to act like a typical villain in romance stories that cause a lot of problems cuz of some weird misunderstanding that makes you frustrated as heck. Well let me tell you something, I am not a pushover, nor am I stupid or naive and I don't intend to break up with P' either so you can take your wannabe villain ass back home, bitch."

Gulf grabbed my arm and dragged me towards my car. I was...absolutely stupefied. I didn't know Gulf could be like that. I felt myself feel a whole rush of emotions, I felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Crying from relief and laughing because of Art's face. I felt someone's hand on my face, wiping the tears that i didn't know I had.

"Alai wa, why are you crying phi, are you okay?" Gulf asked. I looked into his eyes, just staring at him. They had so much worry in them, and my heart swelled with love. I slowly and gently cupped my hand around his face and brought him closer, never breaking eye contact. Slowly, but surely I brought my lips to his, and kissed them.

His lips were so soft, and as I licked his lip to ask for permission to deepen the kiss, I didn't want to break away from him. He tasted like chocolate, sweet sweet chocolate. I reluctantly pulled away, and my heart nearly stopped when I looked at Gulf's face.

His face was flushed, lips swollen and red and he was taking deep breaths. He was staring at me with dazed eyes and it took all I had not to just take him there, in front of my car. _"No, not yet."_ I smiled and pecked him on the lips"Let's go inside the car,Nong."

That made Gulf snap out of his dazed state."Okay, but you have to explain what happened back there." "Alright." 

**Normal POV**

Mew and Gulf got into Mew's car, and buckled in."P', who was that creep?" Gulf asked. Mew took a deep breath and said:"That was Art,my first boyfriend. I really loved him. I thought that he loved me back, but no he didn't. I saw him kissing someone else, and when I asked him about it, he smiled and said, 'did you really think I loved you?' I couldn't believe it. I gave him my heart but he gave me nothing, just pain." Mew had started to cry. The memories were too painful.

Gulf took his hand and squeezed it, dropping a kiss on his arm. "You can stop if it's too painful phi." He said. "No no, you deserve to know. I was depressed for a while after that, didn't come to college for a whole year. I finally moved on, got some amazing friends, and even a new boyfriend. But he came back to hurt me.

He saw me with my new boyfriend, and he taunted him. He couldn't take it, and ran off. This happened each and every time I got a new one, so I stopped dating all together wondering what the point of it all was. My other boyfriends, I realized, were just in it for my looks and money and they didn't put up much of a fight. They all thought it'd be better for them to leave, as Art had notorious rumors about him.

You were the only one who did Gulf. Thank you." Mew took the hand Gulf was holding his hand with and kissed it. Gulf smiled but then said, "What an asshole! If he had that much of free time why didn't he go bother someone else? You know what phi? Let's go back so I can slap him."

Mew just grinned, and then pulled him into a kiss."I love you, Gulf."

Gulf was a bit surprised, but then smiled and said, "I love you too, Mew." Mew suddenly said,"Would you mind if we have sex in the car?" Hearing that, Gulf became completely red, and smacked him and said:"No! I don't want our first time to be in a car!!" Mew just chuckled.

He started the car but before moving he said:"So....romance novels huh?" Gulf blushed again

"Gah! Shut up!!"


	4. First time

Gulf fidgeted on his couch. He was waiting for Mew at his apartment. He had called Mew, asking him to come here because he wanted to ask him something important and hanged up. _"In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that, he might think I'm breaking up with him or something."_ Gulf thought.

It's been 20 minutes since that call, and Gulf felt like he would burst from nervousness. Just as he was about to spontaneously combust into thin air, there was a knock at the door. Gulf took a deep breath, stood up and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and was met with a worried Mew. "Are you okay, bii?" Mew asked. Gulf felt his cheeks heat up, and he muttered a yes. Mew visibly relaxed, but there was still a frown on his face. Gulf wanted nothing more than to wipe it off, he didn't like seeing his boo upset but he knew it'd soon turn into a look of surprise, so he left it.

Gulf took Mew's hand and dragged him towards the couch, and sat him down on it. "Do you want something to drink?" Gulf asked. He wanted to get this talk over with, but he wasn't going to be rude, and boo looked thirsty. _"Wow. I've really gotten used to calling him that huh?"_ Gulf wondered, feeling his stomach flutter with something warm. _"It can't be butterflies, they aren't warm. Must be fireflies."_

"No it's okay." Mew replied. Gulf then sat down beside Mew. He turned his head and saw Mew looking at him expectantly. Gulf took another deep breath, and stared at his boyfriend right in the eye, and said with all the seriousness in the world:

"P, I want to have sex."

Mew's brain stopped right at that moment. His little shy baby, the one who blushes so hard at a little kiss, is asking for sex? He doesn't mind of course, he could never, but he thinks he's dreaming. After all, he knows Gulf enough now to know that he wouldn't say something like this without becoming an adorable, red, spluttering mess.

So he looks up to ask if he heard right, but all words die on his tongue as he sees Gulf blushing. _"Ah...there it is."_ Mew's eyes softened, and he smiled and gently said: "Gulf," He looked up "baby, you don't need to be so nervous" Mew kissed him.

"I thought you might not want to, cuz we've been dating for 2 months now and you haven't asked me to do anything." Gulf said. Mew replied, "No of course not. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Besides," Mew grins devilishly,"I've been wanting to fuck you senseless ever since I saw you."

Now Gulf became speechless. He weakly smacked Mew and said,"Phi how can you say things like that so easily!" Mew the devil, just grinned. They stayed silent for a while, just staring into each others eyes, leaning closer to each other until their lips touched.

The kiss became heated, both tongues fighting for dominance. Mew won, and kissed Gulf so vigorously that he was quite literally, sucking his face. They stopped shortly only to breathe, even then Mew lapped at Gulf's neck, sucking and biting. Gulf's whimpers and groans were spurring him on further. Mew pushed him down on the couch.

"Ah!"Gulf moaned when Mew sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck. Mew traveled down further, leaving a trail of dark bruises and marks, reaching his nipples. He blew on one of the pink nubs, which hardened immediately. Mew latched on to it, and started sucking and grazing it with his teeth. He made sure not to leave out the other, pinching it with his other hand.

Gulf's body trembled beneath him, little sounds leaving his mouth at the ministrations. This wasn't his first time, but it was still new to him. He's never had anyone who gives him so much...attention before.

Mew stopped his ministrations and looked at his piece of art. Gulf's face was flushed, he was panting and there were little sounds coming from his mouth, and his lips were swollen from kissing so hard. There were dark bruises on his neck and collarbone, and his nipples looked so red and hard. Mew almost came right there. _"Fuck. He looks so wrecked already."_

He bent down again, kissing Gulf. He rubbed their clothed dicks together, eliciting a startled moan from the other. Mew swallowed all the moans coming from Gulf's mouth. Gulf pulled away and said,"A-ah...Phi..let's go to the bed." Mew hummed and picked him up, carrying him towards the bedroom.

Their mouths were constantly kissing, sucking, biting each other, and Mew had magically removed Gulf's clothes. He gently laid him down on the bed. Mew pulled off his own shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers on.

Mew grabbed Gulf's dick and started to give him firm strokes. Gulf was leaking so much, and the man himself was trembling hard, whimpering and grunting loudly.Mew could feel his own cock leaking, so he decided to hurry to the main event before he cums. "Lube?" Mew asked.

"S-side d-drawer"

Mew reached for the drawer, and pulled out the lube and condom. He spread some on his fingers, and circled one outside Gulf's rim. "I'm gonna push one in okay?" Gulf nodded. Mew slowly pushed one finger inside. He felt Gulf tense, but relaxed a bit after.

Mew kept on pushing one finger in and out, and when he deemed it loose enough, he added another. He slowly started scissoring his fingers. Gulf was squirming, his face scrunched up in pain. Mew quickly tried to find his G-spot, the one he knew would make Gulf see stars.

After moving around a bit, he curled his fingers and brushed against something. Gulf shouted and arched his back. Mew grinned. _"Found it."_ Mew then relentlessly thrusted into the same spot, adding a third finger after a while. Gulf was quaking at this point and said,"I-i'm coming!"

Mew pulled out his fingers just as Gulf was about to come, making the man whine loudly. "W-why did you do that Phi!" Gulf sobbed. There were fat tears coming out of his eyes, after all, he wasn't used to being denied to come. He didn't like it.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry but I promise, it'll make you feel even better." Mew promised. Gulf didn't know how, but he trusted the man, so he nodded. Mew quickly got to work. He rolled the condom onto his cock and generously coated it in lube. He then lined himself up with Gulf's hole. "I'm coming in okay?" "okay."

Mew slowly pushed into the tight heat. He kept his eyes on Gulf the entire time, making sure he was okay. When he was fully inside, he groaned. _"God, he feels so tight."_ Mew remained still, waiting for Gulf to adjust.

Gulf asked him to start moving, so he did, slowly. He was slowly thrusting at different angles, trying to find the same spot that'll make his bii see stars again. He knew he found it when Gulf moaned loudly. He started thrusting a bit faster, hitting the same spot over and over again.

" _Fuck!_ Ph-Mew! Go harder!" Gulf screamed. Mew lost any self control he had left, and started ramming into Gulf. Gulf was mewling, moans spilling out of his mouth repeatedly. He tried to muffle them a bit with his hand, but Mew growled and grabbed it, lacing their fingers and pinning it to the bed.

"It f-feels so good a-ah!" Gulf moaned. "Oh yeah? Little baby likes it rough huh? You act all innocent and shy but become so slutty for my cock." Mew growls into his ear. Gulf only moans louder in response. His other hand is tugging Gulf's hair, and he pulls it, not too gently but not too harshly, and kisses him sloppily.

Gulf's cock is a furious red and heavily leaking from being denied once and is about to burst again. Mew grabs it and growls out:" Together, let's come together baby." Gulf nods helplessly, his moans becoming higher pitched and louder by the second.

They both come together,screaming and groaning, Gulf's cock spurting white ribbons of cum all over his and Mew's chest, and he could feel Mew cumming inside the condom. Mew just collapses on top of Gulf, both panting from the intensity of it all.

After a while, Mew gets up and pulls out, Gulf shivering at the action. Mew's dick twitches with interest, but Mew ignores it, knowing Gulf is too tired to have another round. He just goes to get a towel, and sees Gulf laying with his eyes shut. Mew thinks he's sleeping, so he quietly wipes him down.

"Phi?" Gulf says sleepily. Mew looks at his face, and chuckles fondly at the dazed eyes staring back at him. "Yes bii?" Mew asks. "Was I okay?" Gulf asks, tentatively. Mew goes towards him and kisses him. "You were perfect baby. Absolutely perfect." Gulf gives a little sleepy smile.

"Good. Now cuddle me, Phi." 

"Such a demanding baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I sinned?


	5. You're the CEO?!

Mew and Gulf were walking hand in hand down the street. Mew was escorting Gulf home like the gentleman he is (cue eyebrow wiggle) after a little impromptu date they had. Mew realized something.they had been dating a little over half a year, but he still hasn't told Gulf what his job was.

Well, it's not like he WANTED to hold off telling him, it just...never came up. Now, Gulf knew that Mew worked at ST Tech, the world's leading electronics company and that he had an important position, but that was it. He didn't know that Mew didn't just work there...he owned it.

Gulf not knowing wasn't that much of a concern, but knowing his bii, he'd probably be shocked and act awkwardly around him for a while. Mew really does not want that to happen. And he certainly does NOT want there to be a stupid misunderstanding where the problem could just be solved if the MC's could just TALK it out, like those cringey romance mangas...( Gulf got him hooked, he reckons he's about one step away from being a full fledged otaku and fudanshi.)

He was wondering how to tell him, should he just go out and say it? No. Gulf might be a bit overwhelmed then. Wait, what if he showed it to him? He'd invite Gulf to his workplace, ask some employees to escort him to his office, where they'd happily talk it out over some tea and cakes...while cuddling. Cuddling is a MUST.

He was so deep in thought that he barely registered a hand shaking him and calling his name. "-ew, Mew...P'MEW!!" Gulf called while shaking him. "Wha-what?" Mew replied. "What are you thinking about? You've been quiet for the past 10 minutes. Hehe, you're drooling."

Mew quickly wiped his mouth. He didn't know it was possible to drool while thinking. He grinned sheepishly. "hey...I just wanted to ask you...are you free tomorrow?" Mew asked, nervous. Gulf looked at him suspiciously,"Yes...I am. Why?"

"Well I was wondering, if you can come to my workplace tomorrow. I want to show you something." Gulf's eyes narrowed further at his response, but he shrugged it off and replied "Sure, when do you want me to come?" "Hmm...around 11 if that's okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine." They then stopped in front of Gulf's door. Mew pulled him in for a soft kiss. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, until Mew said:

"I love you, bii." Gulf's face crinkled into a smile, his eyes becoming crescents and replied:

"I love you too, boo."

**The Next Day**

Gulf woke up immensely tired and with a weird feeling in his chest. He slept fitfully, head swirling with possible reasons as to why Mew wanted him to come to his workplace. He knew he shouldn't be worried, Mew would never do something bad to him, but he couldn't help it.

He sighed, deciding that mulling things over like this isn't going to help, he glanced at the clock and-holy shit! It's 10:15 already?! He quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Mew on the other hand was....in regret. _"Gah! Why'd I have to call him here and show him!? He's probably going to freak out! Ohhh why couldn't I have just sat down and talked to him!?"_

That wasn't the only problem. Mew had totally forgotten that he had a meeting at 11:30, meaning he couldn't spend time with Gulf like he planned to. Not to mention it was an important one, so he couldn't skip it. Another problem was his secretary. She did her job well, but, she was rather...infatuated with him. Which could be translated as bratty and _clingy as fuck-_

She had a tendency to corner any 'threat' to her and bully them until they quit. Mew didn't mind much, since it didn't really disturb him, and she was REALLY good at her job, as well as driving possibly annoying people away. But Mew was regretting not talking to her or firing her beforehand. He did NOT want anyone disturbing him and his baby.

Now, he knew Gulf could handle himself, as proved by his reaction to Art, but he would still be upset knowing that his boyfriend had someone who was- _wait._ _Would he? He's never seen Gulf get jealous before. Not even when others would blatantly flirt with Mew right in front of him. Once Mew asked him why, and his response was **"Why would I Phi? I know you'd never cheat on me."** At the time, all this did was make Mew's heart flutter, but now..._

Mew shook those thoughts out of his head. He needed to be concentrated right now. Gulf would be arriving any time soon, and he needed to be in a good mood to cheer his bii up. As soon as he thought this, his door opened and he rose from his seat. His secretary's head popped in. A frown was on her face.

"Sir, you have a guest" She gritted out. _Crap. She didn't do anything did she?_ Mew was just about to ask her when Gulf walked in. He looked shocked, but there was something else, something Mew couldn't place.

**Gulf POV**

I was gaping as I walked into the building. _"Wow. Boo works here? I mean, I knew it'd be big but-wow. It's big."_ thought in awe. I quickly walked towards the elevator and pushed the 6th floor button. "Mew told me to come here and that there was going to be someone meeting me. I don't get it, why can't he meet me himself?" I muttered.

I walked out of the elevator and looked around. There a few people walking around, some looked towards me, probably wondering who the hell I am. At least I had the foresight to dress properly, in a baby blue button down and white jeans.

I was waiting for about 5 minutes, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped 3 feet off the ground. I turned around, and saw a man with curly brown hair and an earring dangling from an ear. He had boyish features and...was trying to stifle his laugh. I was a bit pissed, but I kept it in.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kaownah. I'm one of the section heads, as well as Mew's childhood friend. I take it you're Gulf?" _"_ _Phi's childhood friend?_ _Kaownah, kaownah, Kao-oh! "_ "You're Kao!" I said.

"Yup. That's me. Come on, the dork's been waiting." He replied. I followed him into the elevator. My eyes widened when I saw him press the button for the topmost floor. _"No...he can't be...right?"_

We walked into the hallway leading to Mew's office. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, and there were huge,wide glass windows that gave the whole place a modern feel. "Is boo your boss?" I asked him. He froze. I froze as well, not expecting him to stop.

He looked at me strangely, and I was wondering why when it came to me. "Wa-wait! I mean, p'Me-" my stuttering was cut off with a squeal. "Ohmygodthat'ssoooocute!" He squealed. "Run and I are going to have a field day with this!"

I looked at him dumbly. "Uh...yeah. Ok. Can you take me to him now?" "Of course of course! Your _boo_ must be waiting~" He teased. I felt my cheeks heat up. We continued our walk, and we stopped at our destination a few steps later. It was a double door with the words 'CEO office' written in gold letters. I gulped. I guess I was right then. Outside was a waiting area, and there was a woman on a desk who looked up at us.

I read the words secretary written on a plaque on her desk. She was wearing some.... _revealing_ clothes. Her cleavage could clearly be seen, and she was wearing a way too short skirt. She stood up and walked towards us. There was a plastic smile on her face as she pointedly ignored me and looked towards Kao.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked. "Ah yes, this is Gulf, He's here to visit Mew." Her expression darkened at that. I narrowed my eyes at her. _"Who the hell is she?"_ I thought. "ah I'm sorry Gulfy, but I have to go, There's some stuff I have to collect for a meeting. Bye!" And he sped off.

I stared at the woman in front of me, and she stared back. We had a bit of a staring contest, after which she huffed and turned around, knocking at the door. I was feeling kinda pissed, but that faded away when she opened the doors. I looked at Mew in shock. I mean...you'd think I would have gotten over it but...

**Normal POV**

Mew and Gulf stared at each other for a bit, and then Gulf slowly walked toward's Mew, who was sporting a nervous smile. Gulf stopped right in front of him and said "Why didn't you tell me you're the fucking CEO?" 

Mew flinched. "I was going to I swear! I just thought that you might be a bit overwhelmed if I told you that I was the CEO when we just met! So I waited a bit, but it slipped my mind..." Gulf sighed. He supposed it made sense. He wanted to smack himself on the head when he thought about it. Mew always brought him expensive gifts, and owned a huge house, and had an expensive car- _oh wow his boyfriends a total sugar daddy isn't he?_

"Okay." Was all Gulf muttered before hugging Mew. Mew on the other hand was surprised. Isn't his boyfriend mad? He sat on his chair, while Gulf straddled his lap.His boyfriend just snuggled him more.

Mew really likes having Gulf on his lap, but right now he was scared. He thought his baby would be more mad, and smack him on the head for being a forgetful idiot. So when he just opened his mouth and asked for cake. Mew scrambled to give him some. 

A few bites in, and Mew had a dopey grin on his face. It wasn't a normal occurrence that Gulf would sit on his lap, asking to be fed. He cooed when he saw Gulf chew. He looked like a hamster. Mew's hamster. The thought made him giddy.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a knock. Mew sighed in annoyance. "Come in" he said. The secretary walked in. She had a look of surprise as she saw the position they were in. It quickly morphed into something dark. Mew glanced at his boyfriend.

He was surprised when he saw that Gulf was glaring at her. He quickly turned to the annoyance at hand and asked what she wanted. "Sir, you have a meeting to attend to. You can continue your, _activities_ later." At that word she looked directly at Gulf, who bristled in response.

" I'm not going to attend, I have more important things to attend to. Please just tell them that the meeting is postponed." Mew said. The woman looked betrayed, and said "B-but sir! It's important! You have to go-"

" Last time I checked I was the CEO and you were my secretary, a position i'm currently thinking to rid you of. If you think you can tell me what to do then I'm sorry but please leave." Mew said coldly. She was interrupting his precious time with his baby goddammit!

She looked flustered, not expecting that reaction from him. At that moment, she glared at Gulf, who smirked and kissed Mew, with tongue. She spluttered and stormed off. Mew however, was really enjoying this. He grabbed and tugged at Gulf's hair, pulling it a bit roughly, eliciting a moan from Gulf's mouth. There was spit coming out of their mouth, but they didn't care, too immersed in each other.

They separated when the need to breathe became urgent. Their foreheads touched, while their breaths mingled with each other as they panted. Gulf turned Mew's neck and mouthed at it, sucking a hickey. Mew groaned, Mew jr. was starting to wake up.

Gulf pulled off and looked down at his handiwork, a satisfied hum leaving his mouth. He pouted and said "You need to fire her, I don't like the way she looks at you," Mew was over the moon. His baby was jealous! He was actually jealous! He shouldn't be so happy about this but he was.

"Why are you smiling?" Gulf asked, frowning. "Awww, my baby is jealous!" Mew chirped. Gulf's face became red instantly. Mew cooed even more. Gulf weakly smacked him on the chest, grumbling.

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Gulf snuggling into Mew's chest, making himself comfortable. He was starting to doze off when Mew said:

"So, would you like to be my sugar baby?"

Gulf smacked him on the head, ears red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Ugh! while writing this. I had fun ;)


	6. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Mew's birthday. A lot of chaos(and sex!) ensues.

_Ting!_ Mew's phone ringed. He dived to get it from the couch. He looked at the screen to see who the message was from, hoping it was a certain someone. The notification read: _1 message from bii._ Mew's face lit up like a christmas tree. He quickly opened it.

_"Happy birthday P'Mew! I hope we can spend all your birthdays together from now on! I just wish I could give you your present today and not two days after TT.TT . I can't even facetime you because of this stupid trip."_

Mew laughed. He checked the clock: 12:01. Just on time. He wished he could be with Gulf today too. He'd been excited for what would happen today. It's his first birthday with Gulf, and he knows his adorable little dork would have prepared something special too. His professor just HAD to give an assignment that required him to go to another city for research.Now he has to wait for two more days to cuddle his baby. Hahh. How sad.

It's even worse because he can't facetime Gulf because he was rooming with two roommates who were the cranky and stuck up types. Yeah, one was so bad that he'd go whining to the professor if some one disturbed his 'beauty sleep' and make a huge fuss about it. Gulf REALLY did not want to deal with that. He was already annoyed at having to come on this stupid trip on Mew's birthday. Mew's heart skipped a bit at that. 

He texted back: _"Thank you bii. I know you do, I was really excited for my birthday you know, way more than any other time. It's okay, I know you had no choice, and I'd be upset if you skipped an important trip just for my sake. Besides, now my suspense is increasing because of your promised surprise, and you know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. So enjoy your trip and we'll celebrate when you come. Also, that day will only be you and me. No family, no friends. Plus I know you'll give me an awesome surprise. I can't wait >.<"_

He got a reply three minutes later. _"Awww thanks Phi! I'll make sure you'll have a good time. And way to put pressure on someone boo. -.-"_ Mew's eyes widened at that. Fuck, he really was pressuring Gulf with that wording. He quickly scrambled to reassure him.

_"Shia! I'm sorry Gulf! I didn't mean it like that I swear! I'd be happy even if you gave me a rock!"_

_"Hehe. You fell for it! I was only teasing you phi. I'm fully confident in my plan. And phi? A rock? Really? You think I'd actually give you a rock? I'm insulted."_ Mew groaned. Of course he was teasing him. He's doing it now too. _" I swear, this little brat is the only one that can make me go in circles."_ Mew thought.

He replied: _"Haha very funny."_ Gulf sent a toothy grin emoji in return. Cheeky brat. He smiled. Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

**That** **Morning**

Mew trudged into his office. He had gotten birthday wishes from everyone in the building. His parents called him, Run and Kao slapped him on the back and offered to take him to dinner, and got him a really nice Rolex. All in all a good day, but....Gulf. Gullfffffff. He missed his baby all day.

Mew sighed and sat on his desk. A few minutes passed, he was about to sign a document but his pen fell and rolled away. He sighed and got up to pick it up when he something colorful caught his eye. He froze. Mew looked up and his breath hitched.

There was a big gift box in the corner. It's wrapping paper had red, yellow and blue spots with a white background, and a red bow. It was big, but it reached to his knees and wasn't all that wide. His first guess was that it was something really weird inside. Like a....he couldn't really think of anything. He was sure it was from Run and Kao. They'd definitely do something like this. They had also said they had another gift but went before Mew had a chance to ask what.

As he inspected the box, he saw that there were little holes all over the box. He was really confused. Why are there holes? He got up and tore off the wrapping paper, and then lifted the box cover. Then suddenly-

"Happy birthday P'Mew!!"

Mew dropped the lid in shock. Had Gulf really just popped out of the box with a cake? Was he missing him so much he was hallucinating? He pinched his arm. Ow. Okay, so he's alive. Good. Wait what the fuck-

"Phi? Are you okay?" Mew got a whole face full of Gulf. Oh wow he's real. Mew stammered:

"Gulf! Wha- what are you doing here! I thought you were on your trip! Oh my god how long have you been in there, cramped like that! Can you breathe? Oh my god why didn't I notice soone-" Gulf silenced him with a finger on Mew's lips. "Ssshh, relax phi. I'm fine, I wasn't in here too long, and it wasn't the most comfortable but I was fine. There were holes on the box so I could breathe just fine too."

Mew breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Gulf who was in his arms, smiling happily at him. He chuckled. Ahhhh, Gulf looked so adorable. He spoke up: "Did you like your surprise Phi?"

Did he like the surprise? Was that even a question? He absolutely LOVED it! "Haha I LOVE IT!!" Mew picked up Gulf and started spinning him around, both laughing. He did that for 2 minutes until Gulf begged him to stop. He still held Gulf in his arms, and they rubbed their noses together, grinning.

They were about to kiss when some uninvited guests barged in. No, not the wench.

"Surprise mothafucka!" Run and Kao screamed as they kicked open the doors. Mew just gave them a blank stare that said " _Get the fuck out you cockblockers."_ while Gulf just stared at them, amused.

Run and Kaownah just ignored the murderous glare they were given and charged at Mew and Gulf, tackling them to the ground. "Did you like your surprise? You loved it didn't you?" Run asked

"Yup. The face he mad must've been priceless! And we caught on camera!" Kaownah added. Mew paled a bit. A camera? _" It's a good thing I didn't try to...."_ Yeah...as much as the idea of filming him pounding into Gulf was tempting, that was only for their eyes. He didn't want their friends to see THAT.

Kaownah, the devil, noticed his reaction and smiled mischievously. "Alai wa~ What's this? Was our little boo going to-" Mew quickly kneed him in the balls. What? So he didn't honor the bros before hoes thing. In his defense, he was at risk of going without sex for an week. That came first. Oh one more thing, his bii was NOT a hoe.

Kaownah dropped to the floor, clutching his balls and making funny faces. Run exclaimed, offended:" What the hell! Why you do that bro? His balls dude. They are IMPORTANT." Mew agreed, but that doesn't mean he was going to risk his own sex life thank you.

Gulf on the other hand, was trying to stifling his laughter. The scene was too funny. He knew what Mew wanted to do, he expected as much. But seeing that he had that much control over his boyfriend made him feel like a smug wife.

Mew looked at him and smiled. This was really turning out to be the best birthday ever.

"Run what the fuck?! Don't touch my dick!"

"What? I'm trying to see if it's broken!"

"Aaaarrggghhh don't say that you fucking idiot! Besides, you ain't no doctor! Ow that hurts!"

Mew sighed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They were at a restaurant with Mew's family. Mew's mother was currently showing Gulf his baby pictures, while Mew's face was burning with embarrassment. She was showing him all the weird ones-argh! Even the one with the tutu! Gulf was cooing at all of them and committing them to memory. He knows Mew won't let him see them again so this is his only chance.

Run, Kaownah and Mild were there too. They were currently scanning through the most expensive items in the menu. Mew's mother announced that she was treating them and they were happier than Mew himself.

That didn't mean Mew wasn't ecstatic. He was happy because of an entirely different reason. He still cannot believe that Gulf's here. He had resigned himself to the fact that Gulf wasn't going to be there for his birthday, so to say he was happy was an understatement.

When Gulf looked towards him, he pouted. Gulf laughed his lil' dorky laugh and pinched Mew's cheeks. "Why are you pouting, bii?" "Well, somebody is laughing at my suffering." Gulf rolled his eyes and said:

"Phi, everyone laughs at your suffering. Haven't you noticed?" Mew made a weird sound, betrayed. "Why you cheeky little-", he gave Gulf a noogie. Gulf squealed loudly,"Phi, phi stop!" Run, Mild and Kaownah joined in, tickling them instead. They all fell on the floor, feeling like kids. Mew was glad they booked out the whole place.

After a while, Mew's cake arrived. It was a three tier chocolate cake, beautifully decorated with frosting at the sides. It had a little panda on top, next to happy birthday. Everyone sung the birthday song and he blew the candles. Gulf kissed him, short and sweet. Mew felt like he was on top of the world before Gulf whispered in his ear:

"I have another surprise for you at home, Daddy."

Mew's mouth went dry. This was new, but...fuck. That sounds hot. He CANNOT wait.

**At Home**

Mew and Gulf stumbled into Mew's house, kissing vigorously. Mew pushed Gulf into the wall and boxed him in. They kissed each other for a long time, sucking each others tongues, teeth clashing and muffled moans coming out of their mouths. They were panting heavily when Mew pulled away. They stared into each others eyes, pupils blown and faces red, breathing into each other's faces.

Gulf broke the silence. "Phi, you have to take a shower first. I'll take one in the other bathroom. I have to get my surprise ready." Mew just groaned and kissed his neck growling out:"No. You've surprised me enough already. Let's continue."

Gulf was stubborn. He also wanted to continue but he knew he'd enjoy it more later. So he forcibly pushed Mew into the guest bathroom and asked him to come to their bedroom. Gulf quickly went to the bathroom in the bedroom to get ready. Mew was going to love this....

Mew quickly took a shower and stumbled out of the bathroom. He was so hard. He was actually leaking godammit! He just wanted to go to his baby and pound into him till he passes out. Preferably with this new daddy kink.

He had a near heart attack for the third time that day as soon as he laid his eyes on the bed. Mew gulped. _Well, fuck._ Gulf was dressed in an oversized white dress shirt and cat ears. FUCKING CAT EARS. He was laid on the bed lazily too. Just like a cat. Mew stalked towards the bed, eyes hooded and hungry, and growled:

"What's my little kitten wearing hmm?" Gulf smirked and purred:"This is your gift, Daddy." If possible, Mew's lust for the man in front of him grew tenfold. Mew stared at him darkly. He slowly climbed on top of Gulf and looked down on him. Fuck, he looked ethereal. So, so sexy. And this was only for Mew's eyes. 

Mew's hand snaked around his waist, the other pulling his hair. He pulled Gulf into a deep kiss. Drool was coming out of their mouths but they didn't mind, they liked it messy. the hand around his waist went towards his ass, and he froze. Gulf wasn't wearing anything underneath. But that wasn't what stopped him. No, it was the fucking TAIL. 

Mew groaned into Gulf's chest. "Why do you do this to me Gulf?" Gulf just replied innocently: "do what daddy?" Mew just huffed. "Turn around, kitten." Mew commanded. Gulf complied. He could feel his dick harden impossibly further. Gulf was wearing a cat tail butt plug which was.... _fuck._ It was vibrating. Mew took in a deep breath.

"Where's the remote?" Mew demanded. Gulf froze for a second, not used to this side of Mew. He jumped when there was a light slap to his ass. It didn't hurt, but it brought him back to his senses. "I said, where is the remote?" Gulf quickly replied:

"On the bedside table."

Mew reached for the small, purple remote. He looked directly at Gulf, before he started to slowly increase the speed. "A-AH!" Gulf moaned when the tail started to vibrate hard against his prostrate. He was moaning, whining and shaking nonstop.

Mew palmed himself through his sweatpants. His eyes didn't leave Gulf, looking for the slightest sign of discomfort. He wanted Gulf to enjoy this, even if it was meant for Mew. "da-daddy please, please stop!"

"Why should I? You look like you're enjoying this, kitten." "I-i'm going to come!" Gulf announced. Mew stopped the vibrations. Gulf whined and looked at Mew. "Daddy why.." 

"I decide when you come, alright? If you're good i'll let you come from my cock, ok?" Gulf instantly lit up. He wanted to be good. He nodded. "Words baby. I need you to talk to me whenever I ask you something or when you need to stop."

Gulf caught himself from nodding and replied yes. Mew got back to work. He turned the vibrator on again, but this time on a medium speed. Gulf started moaning again, and buried his face into the pillow. Mew started thrusting the toy into Gulf's hole, hitting his G-spot at every third thrust.

Gulf was crying at this point, but started outright sobbing when Mew stated to bite his neck and twist his nipples. Mew stopped after a while. He turned the vibrator off to give Gulf a little break. Gulf panted while Mew took off his clothes and leaned against the headboard.

"Why don't you suck daddy's cock kitten? You've been such a good boy. You deserve a treat." Gulf looked at Mew's dick with glassy eyes and stumbled towards it. It was so long and thick. It was leaking and red. The veins...Gulf's never felt more hornier in his life.

"Tap my thigh twice if you want me to stop okay?" Gulf nodded again, but said yes when he saw Mew's eyes darken. He gave little kitten licks to the head first, then worked his way down. He licked the underside and Mew groaned. He then swallowed around Mew's dick. Mew cursed.

He started to thrust into Gulf's mouth. He dared a look at his face and his mouth ran dry. He looked so pretty, mouth all stretched around his dick, tears running down his cheeks-mew was in heaven.

He pulled out quickly and pulled Gulf under him. He let him regain his breath, and then kissed him. He pushed two fingers into Gulf, checking to see if he's loose enough. His fingers easily slid in, and Gulf started riding them. Mew smacked his ass, hard enough to make it light red.

Gulf cried out, and stopped. "stay still, kitten."Mew commanded. He lined his dick against Gulf's hole and waited till Gulf was a little less dazed. "I'm pushing in." Gulf nodded, to far gone to talk.

Mew slid in one thrust. They both cried out, intense shivers shooting through their bodies. Mew stayed still to let him adjust, then he started thrusting into the tight heat relentlessly. Gulf mewled, thrashing about on the bed.

Mew held him close, picking him up and thrusting into him. Gulf was babbling incoherent words, while Mew was cussing like a sailor. "D-dah-daddy please can I come, please!" "Yes you can baby, fuck-" He grabbed Gulf's neglected cock and started stroking it. 

They screamed out each other's name as they came, collapsing on the bed. Mew got up and started to kiss Gulf's face, praising him nonstop. Gulf gave him a dazed smile. Mew got up and got a washcloth. He wiped them both down and rubbed some soothing lotion on all the marks he made. He spooned Gulf after.

"thank you, Gulf."

"Your welcome, phi. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I didn't add the Daddy kink tag because I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry to the wanjaais who aren't a fan of this kink, but majority of us all agree that Mew is a total daddy and Gulf 's his baby! I hope you liked it! I tried my best >.<


	7. Lovey Dovey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MewGulf are notorious for their PDA. They can't keep their hands off of each other, always hugging, holding hands and giving little pecks to each other every 2 minutes. These are the 3 times they ensnared the people around them into their trap, turning them into their fierce, protective and loyal slaves, also known as shippers.

**1**

The employees at ST Tech all knew that their CEO, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat was a kind man. He was very understanding and always gave his employees another chance for an honest mistake. That was the reason many newbies took him for a pushover, and purposely became sloppy, expecting that their boss would let them off the hook every time. They were dead wrong.

Once, a newly hired employee accidentally mixed up some important papers. He was absolutely terrified of being fired, but when he was forgiven, not just once but thrice, he became lazy. He didn't finish his work on time, bullied other staff and even rudely insulted Mew behind his back. So naturally, when Mew found out, he called him to his office. The man waltzed in there, a sly grin on his face.

He gave lame excuses, expecting to be forgiven and even had the gall to try to flirt with Mew at the time. Mew lost it. Not many people witnessed it, but the few who did, spread it out. They say he didn't scream, nor raise his voice. He just sat in his chair, an eerily calm look on his face. His voice deepened, and he just glared at the man in front of him, mouth in a thin line. The people describe that it felt like the temperature dropped, and they got goosebumps from the aura leaking out of Mew.

After glaring daggers at the man for 3 minutes straight, he simply said, "Get your incompetent ass out of my building, now." Now, in any other circumstance, these words would not seem very insulting. But the way Mew said it, in a dark, controlled voice and simply turned away after, not acknowledging the man's very existence, made it all the more frightening. He didn't bat an eye when the man started begging and screaming, didn't bat an eye when the security guards dragged him out and didn't bat an eye when the man screamed profanities at him, degrading names and curses saying that his precious company would perish. At that Mew simply chuckled, as if it was a mere joke.

After that day, no one ever dared to cross him again. Mew also became firmer, he rarely smiled and portrayed the image of a cold man who wouldn't tolerate any misbehavior. He was still kind and still gave chances, but now no one would dare try to mess with him.

The workers got used to this, and went about their own business. A year passed before another curious incident happened. It started when they heard that the secretary that had been working for so long got fired. However since many suspected it would happen, people lost their interest in that topic. Then some started to notice a fair skinned young man coming to the building often. He was not an employee, so why would he be coming here so many times?

Not only was he just coming to the building, he was also going straight to Mew's office. Rumors started to circulate, that this pretty yet manly man and their CEO were dating. Many were curious as to who this man was, he'd have to be someone special to bag their CEO. Some were jealous, most were curious and others didn't care.

Kaownah and Run had told some of the others about him. They gushed praises about him, saying how cute he was and how polite yet sassy he could be and how they would pummel Mew ten feet into the ground if he makes him shed a tear-

Yeah, the staff were definitely interested now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wanted to see what those two would look like as together. Would they fight? Would they be cute? What would Mew look like with him? Alas they did not have many opportunities to see them. Every time Gulf would come he'd go straight to Mew's office and come out on his own a few hours later.

They gave up after a while, but their curiosity only increased. Then one day they saw. It was a normal workday when it happened. All the workers were busy working when they heard someone announcing that the CEO was coming. They waited nervously for him to arrive, only to hear laughter.

They all whipped their heads towards the laughter in disbelief. Was their CEO....giggling? They were proven wrong when they saw it was not Mew laughing but Gulf. It was a cute little dorky laugh. He seemed to be laughing at a joke. Mew had a dopey grin on his face and his eyes shone with adoration for the younger.

At that heartwarming scene, the staff all gathered to watch. They were already melting inside, when Mew picked Gulf up, swung him around then proceeded to walk out the entrance, they all melted. Some 20 or so fainted even. The employees of ST tech all vowed to protect them, even giving themselves a name, waanjais. Since the next time Gulf came, he always received some presents. When he would get them, he'd have this adorable, shy little smile on his face while thanking them, then be cutely confused when he'd wonder why he'd gotten them.

They all became very, very protective over them. This was shown when a new employee saw them together walking to Mew's office. He made a homophobic comment about them, not noticing the angry glares he got as soon as the words left his mouth.

He was never heard of again.

**2**

Gulf kanawut. Sophomore. One of the most popular kids at his university. It wasn't a surprise that he was, considering his looks and the fact that he is the captain of the football team. Despite his popularity, he was very soft spoken, so he never tried to actively converse with people besides his friends.

Thus others just admired him from afar. They all thought he was single, so there'd be a confession now or then. Gulf even had his own little fanclub. One day, while Gulf was on a break in the middle of football practice when a girl walked towards him. She was the president of Gulf's fanclub.

His club members weren't his admirers. In fact, they were people who wanted to protect their 'little innocent baby' from others. Half of their campus were members. So it's understandable that when she saw a hickey on Gulf's nape.....she ran away.

She told the members about her discovery, who had varying expressions of shock, excitement and anger. They decided to find out who this person was. They followed him(read as stalked) and interrogated suspects.

Gulf had been observing their actions with amusement, deciding to humor them and play along. He answered not-so-subtle questions about his boyfriend in a vague way. It was in a way that pointed to multiple people, but did not go anywhere near Mew. He was thoroughly amused at the shaken up states of the suspects, he felt slightly sadistic.

_"Is P'Mew rubbing off on me?"_ he had thought. This had gone on for a week, so he decided to stop all this fuss. He didn't tell anyone what he was planning, just worked it out himself. He'd show them who his boyfriend was, not tell them. He knew that he would also have to show them that Mew really loved him, and he loved him back. The only reason he's going so far would be because while that club might be a bit overprotective, they meant well. He also knows that if he were to ask them to stop, they'd stop. 

It was a Monday when it happened. He'd asked Mew to pick him up that day. A black AUDI parked outside the uni's gate. Students crowded around it, wondering who's dream ride this was. Then someone came out. He was a tall man. He had a very good body that his three piece suit complemented well. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing black sunglasses. In short, he looked like a drop-dead gorgeous mafia boss.

Students were wondering whose man this was. All of a sudden, the man's face brightened, and he opened his arms. The students were VERY surprised when Gulf, their resident 'fairy' jumped into those arms. The man easily lifted him up and gave him a sweet kiss. They both had happy grins on their faces.

Seeing this, the club members became enamored with the couple. They'd changed their agenda from protecting Gulf to protecting this adorable and hot couple. And take pictures. And write fanfictions. LOTS of fanfictions.

Gulf hummed on the way to Mew's house, satisfied that his plan had worked. Mew was oblivious to Gulf's thoughts. "Are you really happy I came to pick you up?" Mew had asked. Gulf just shrugged and smiled. He can't wait for the fanfiction.

**3**

The first time Mew had met Gulf's parents he'd been a nervous wreck. Gulf just cooed at him and assured him that he'd be fine. Mew had started to feel better until Gulf casually remarked that his father had chased his old boyfriend with a machete. Mew was seriously considering wearing a helmet when Gulf talked him out of it, saying that'll make a weird first impression.

Mew parked his car outside Gulf's parents house. His hands were clammy with sweat and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Gulf noticed his state and grabbed his hand. Mew calmed down significantly at that, although the nervousness remained.

They rung the bell and a minute later, a sweet looking woman opened the door. She smiled at them and gestured them to come in. She hugged Gulf tightly and then him. Mew was surprised, but was very relieved. "Ohhh such a handsome man." she remarked while patting his cheek. Mew gave her a bright smile, trying to look like an angel as much as he could. It didn't help that as soon as he thought that, the sinful image of Gulf writhing on his bed, arms tied up and blindfolded and moaning _daddy~_ at every thrust appeared. He shook his head.

Gulf's mother led them to their living room, where his father was waiting. He was a stern looking man, his mouth set in a frown. Mew's heart raced, did he not like him already? Gulf nudged his dad with his elbow and remarked:"Hey dad, you'll get wrinkles if you keep on frowning you know."

He laughed and hugged his son, replying:"Yah. You've already given me them you foolish son." He then turned towards Mew. "You are Mew Suppasit?" Mew gulped and tried to smile as well as he could, it probably came out as a grimace.

"Yes I am. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Kanawut." Gulf's dad just hmphed. "What's your job?" he asked. "I am the CEO of ST Tech." The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _"Aha. He must've thought I was some_ _delinquent."_ Mew internally smirked. 

"How wonderful! See, I told you he'd be good. Just listening to Gulf gush about him is enough for me to know he's good to him." Gulf's mother said. Now it was Mew's turn to be surprised. Gulf gushed about him?

He looked at the person in question, and his heart did a little flip at seeing his ears red. He broke out into a grin. He put his arm around Gulf's shoulders and side hugged him. He quickly removed his arm when he saw the murderous glare he was given by Gulf's father. His mother, bless her soul, quickly announced that dinner was ready.

He sat across from Gulf, him being on the left of his father, who was at the head of the table with Gulf on his right. He tried to sit next to Gulf but his dad glared at him. They talked about some stuff over dinner, mainly interrogation questions from Gulf's father. Gulf just huffed and ate his food.

Finally dinner was over and they moved towards the living room. Gulf's mother showed Mew Gulf's baby pictures. He cooed and smiled at them. Gulf had gone completely red. That just made him coo more. 

"Do you know Mew? This is the first time Gulf has ever acted like this. With his earlier boyfriends, he'd never shown so much love. This was also the first time he asked us instead of us asking him to bring over his boyfriend to dinner. And you are the first one who's ever actually had dinner with us, all his other boyfriends were chased out before by his father." Gulf's mother told him. 

Mew was astonished, he was that special? Oh fuck it-and he quickly ran towards him, hugging him with full force. He gave him a chaste kiss everywhere he could reach, uncaring whether or not his parents were watching. After he was done, they both grinned brightly, nuzzling their noses.

His parents were a little shocked at seeing that happen. It was so fucking cute. It relieved them to see their son so loved. They both smiled at each other, and stood up."Gulf, Mew it's getting late. You should leave if you plan to."

The couple turned their heads to them and stood up, both with light red cheeks. They stuttered a goodbye, and hugged them both. Gulf's parents walked them to their car,and stayed till they had buckled in. Gulf's dad was going back to their house when he dropped something on the ground. Mew didn't know, so he told Gulf:"I'll give you a nice reward today~" 

Gulf's father had heard that, and his eyes widened. he shouted" Ampha! Bring the machete!"

"Drive! Drive! Drive!!!"

**Bonus:**

I waited at home like a good boy for my dad to come. If I was good, he'd give me treats! I love the little brown, bone shaped ones! And he'll play fetch with me too! I ran as soon as I heard the door click. I ran towards my dad and barked. He smiled at me but he looked away out the door. That was when I smelled someone new.

I barked as I saw the new person enter the house. He looked a little scared of me. Good, be afraid, be verryyyy afraid!!

Dad just smiled at me and picked me up. "Hello Chopper! I'd like you to meet someone. This is Gulf." I looked at the human, he was a bit taller than my dad, which mad him a threat. What if he hurt him?! Although my dad can definitely beat him up, he might get hurt. I'll protect him!!

I barked some threats at him, and he looked intimidated. Dad did something shocking then, he shushed me! Even though i'm trying to protect you against this pretty hooman-wait! No no! Stop right there Chopper! You mustn't lose to him.

We went upstairs, and dad put me down. I thought he'd give me treats but nooo, he went to that pretty hoom-no,nope! Stop!

I was sad, my dad is ignoring me. Awhile later, as I was wallowing in my self despair, thinking of the time dad will kick me out and keep him instead, dad brought me treats! He fed me some, and then he gave some to the other one.

He tried to get him to feed me some. Aha! The perfect time to attack. I was about to bite him but then I saw the hopeful look on his face. Aww, don't show me that. I'M the cute one. Grrr. Maybe just a nip will do. 

He jerked his hand away like I shocked him. Wimp. I took the other one without biting him, and he beamed at me. It was so bright! Why was it so bright!! Dad then slowly held his hand and reached it towards me. I huffed, and stayed still. NO. This isn't for him, if i'm a gud boi dad will play with me.

He touched my head, and started to pet it. Mmmmm....it feels nice. Hmph, I guess you get some points. They then moved towards the bedroom. I followed them, there's no way i'll let him sleep with a stranger! What if he attacks him in his sleep?

They cuddled on the bed and put on something on that big window. The one that shows so many pretty pictures. I was on the floor, when I saw them. The hooman was snuggled into dad's chest, and Mew was petting his head. Hey! That's my spot!

I was about to jump at them when I stopped. Dad was looking at him with such shiny eyes. He was too. They put their mouth on each other and giggled. Hahhh. Forget it. They're cute, not cuter than me of course, but still really cute.

I jumped on the bed and snuggled up to the hooman. They were a bit shocked, but the the hooman put his hands around me and laughed. No i'm not snuggling cuz I like him, i'm doing it so I....ca...n h..i...t hi..m fir.....s..t...zzZ.


	8. I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen why Mew loves Gulf. Now let's see why Gulf loves him.

Gulf loves his P'Mew. He's so sweet, cute and kind. He's also really handsome. Like, REALLY handsome. He loves gaming as much as Gulf does. He's a little clumsy, just like Gulf. He's sexy too. Did he mention he's handsome?

Sometimes Gulf just can't believe how lucky he is to have him. He's seen the looks others give him-hell, HE gave him those too. He admits, he's had his insecurities. There have been so many people who were...dazzling, to say the least. They were so good looking, charming and respectable too. Whenever he thought that maybe Mew would be better off with someone else, the man would quickly shut him down.

He'd tell him about his own charms, his little quirks and habits. He'd tell him his bad points too, always saying that even though he has his imperfections, he still loves him no matter what, and that being like that makes him a human. Then he'd tell him about his own bad qualities, to which Gulf would spring up and shut him down quickly, hugging him and complimenting him on and on and on. At the end of it, they'd both be in each others arms, crying and smiling all the same.

It's one of the things he loved about him. He loved how he would never fail to remind Gulf that he was loved. Gulf would do the same to him, wanting him to know how much he was loved as well. He had a long, long list of the reasons why he adored this man. It scared him sometimes. Scared him because he's never fallen so deeply, so quickly before. He's sure that on the 0.01% chance his boyfriend does leave him, he'd break.

There's no denying the electrifying chemistry they share. It was there from day one. At first, Gulf just thought he was handsome, and that it'd be nice to go on a date with him. Then he smiled and asked if he'd like to go on a date, and Gulf fell just a little bit harder. Then they flirted, making each other flustered over and over again. He told him about his past, and Gulf just wanted to scoop him up and keep him in his arms till he was all smiley again. At that point he'd already fallen quite a bit, but he hadn't realized.

Gulf was a reserved person by nature. Those who didn't know him would say he was a bit intimidating or stuck-up. Those who did know him would tell you that he was an evil little shit. He didn't show that side of his to everyone, he just naturally had walls around his heart that not everyone could enter. He was also very shy, which added to his quiet personality. When he made friends, it would take them a while to unlock his true personality. The quickest was a month. For Mew it was a week. In no time at all, he'd found himself to be making cheeky comebacks and sassy remarks, sending kisses and video-calling every chance he gets. It came as a bit of a shock, as at that time he would usually still be a bit distant. It amazed him and only served to make him love Mew more.

Gulf found out about a lot of things about himself that he didn't know before. He found out that he REALLY likes being hugged. He found out that he can get jealous, yes that is a weird thing to find out but he never felt any strong attachment to anything or anyone before. He found new kinks too. He also became more open, being able to properly hold a conversation with a stranger without awkwardly getting away. He had P'Mew to thank for that.

Then that day arrived. Gulf has dated before, but he stopped for a long time. There was one person he had to thank for that. Mongkut Thanet. A classmate of his back in high school. He was cute, and was fun to be around with. So when he confessed, Gulf agreed. He'd made it clear that they were only trying things out, to see if they were compatible. And it was fun, really. But it wasn't love. So he'd told him that and they broke it off. If you asked him, he could've sworn he saw something dark flash in his eyes, before he gave him a blinding smile, which should have been suspicious on it's own really. After all, who the hell smiles like that when you just broke up with someone you love?

They had remained as friends, texted each other often and hung out(In groups of course, he wasn't THAT naive.) Then one day, he'd noticed someone sending him strange gifts. First it was a shirt he had been eyeing a day prior. Then it was a necklace. Then it was his keys that he'd lost. Then it was hair. He wasn't sure whose it was, but it looked very alike to his own. He was really worried then. He'd told his friends, and family. They'd all agreed that Gulf should stay at his parents house for a while, at least till the police find out who it was. 

The 'gifts' started to come to that house as well. Scared out of his mind, he decided to move back to his apartment. He didn't want to endanger his family. The gifts had stopped for a while after that. He had noticed that the gifts were always in the same packaging. Light blue wrapping paper with a dark blue bow. There was always a little note too. They contained creepy quotes and always signed off with a 'to my Kitten'. 

This was resolved when one day Gulf was visiting Mongkut. He went looking for a towel when he found the exact same wrapping paper and note pad used on his gifts. He was petrified. At that moment, arms snaked around his waist. _"Snooping around huh? Naughty, naughty kitten. Didn't anyone teach you to not snoop?"_ He whispered in his ear. Gulf's fist collided with his nose, his knee went straight for his stomach and his foot went towards his crotch. He quickly ran out, not before taking the wrapping paper and notepad as evidence.

He quickly ran to Mild's house, and showed it to him. They then went to the police station and reported it. By the time the police reached his house, he was gone. Gulf never heard from him again. There was always this fear in Gulf's heart. The fear that he would return and do something horrible. That fear held him back from trying to date again. This was 5 years ago, so he was starting to feel a little better, and eventually reached out to Mew. And now he liked to consider himself as the happiest person on earth.

He had told Mew about it of course. He didn't want to keep any secrets between them. Mew held him in his arms while Gulf trembled. Gulf could feel Mew trembing with anger as well. This gave him hope that Mew would not leave him. He was prepared to break up with him. It'd hurt like hell but he'd understand. After all, who would want to date a person who has a possible stalker?

He was still afraid though. What if Mew runs away at the first sign of danger? He'd be heartbroken. He strongly believes that won't happen, that fear though, still remained. It came back in full force when he saw him. They were on a date.they had gone to pick up some coffee from a cafe. When they came outside, Gulf saw his face. He paled. He held Mew's arm, grip deadly tight. Mew instantly stopped, worried. He noticed Gulf staring at a man 8 meters away from them. He was wearing a black hoodie and cap, and was staring right at Gulf.

"Mong...?

As soon as he said that, the man's face brightened, a cheshire grin appearing on his face. At the same time, Mew's hold on Gulf also tightened, and his jaw set in anger. Mongkut walked towards them, stopping 3 meters away. "Ahh...my precious kitten. I missed you so much! I thought you'd be waiting for me like a good little boy but no, you got yourself a man. Tch. Didn't think you'd be such a slu-" Mongkut was cut off when a fist collided with his face. 

Mew had punched the man with unbridled rage. He was already upset at for all the things he's done to Gulf but when he saw the scared look on his baby's face and then heard the bastard's words he snapped. "Don't you fucking dare call him that. You're the creep. I should thank you for turning up, now I can easily beat you to a pulp before turning you in. I could even get you killed. I could have a long time ago, but my baby is so kind. He asked me not to, saying that you probably learned. Hmph, it's a good thing he was wrong." Mew sneered.

He quickly called his bodyguards(hello? He's the CEO of one of the leading companies in the world!) to take him. He quickly turned Gulf away and took him to his car. He nestled him in his embrace as soon as they were in the car. Gulf was shaking, both with residual fear and astonishment. He broke down.

"Sshh, sshh baby. Don't cry. I'm here, i'm here." He repeated sweet assurances to him, cradling him and rocking them back and forth as much as he could with the limited space. Gulf calmed down, but held his shirt and told him:" I thought y-you'd leave. Weren't you scared he could've hurt you?"

Mew looked into his eyes, seeing raw fear and surprise. That hurt him, knowing that the love of his life thought he was gonna leave him. "What? No, no of course not. I love you too much. I was only angry at him, and believe me when I say that i've never wanted to punch someone that bad before."

Gulf gave a little smile at that. Mew wiped his eyes one more time and gave him a little kiss. He then said:" We really have to stop doing this. What is up with asshole exes attacking us on our dates?"

Gulf giggled at that. Mew's heart warmed hearing his bii laugh again. He maneuvered him back into his seat and started driving. He started to hum a song and intertwined their hands. Gulf smiled fondly at their joined hands. Mew would always protect him, and he would protect him too. He listened to Mew's humming.

Hold me tight huh. What a fitting song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting anything last week! This whole lockdown thing has got me really confused. My college is a nightmare, they can't decide whether to hold exams or not, making and changing decisions left and right and leaving all of us mentally drained. I wanted to write a chapter which told about Gulf's side of the story. I feel like the reason he loves Mew wasn't clear so I decided to right this. I wanted to show that there doesn't really have to be a reason to really love someone. That you can simply be attracted to them and start to love them for who they are eventually. 
> 
> Also...please help meeeee! I'm running out of ideas on what to write in this book. I have a few of course, but if you gave me requests I would really appreciate it!


End file.
